The functions of the Training/Education Core are to: (1) provide CMCR members with appropriate training to help facilitate their research and maintain innovative and state-of-the-art approaches to address research questions, (2) provide training on radiation biology and epidemiology to increase understanding of the issues surrounding radiation exposure, and thereby further stimulate synergy between CMCR projects, (3) create a seminar series comprised of speakers invited from other research groups and institutions to present research results on topics in radiobiology, epidemiology, and medical countermeasures for CMCR members, University of Washington and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center members, and others in the Seattle research community, (4) provide a resource for the lay community to help them understand risks associated with radiation exposure, and (5) create an External Scientific Advisory Committee to provide periodic reviews of each component of the CMCR.